The present invention relates to a loader boom support frame and more particularly relates to such a frame designed so as to undergo a minimum of stress from loads imposed thereon by forces reacting through the loader boom lift actuators.
Loader boom support frames conventionally include opposite upright sides to which the rear ends of a pair of loader booms and a pair of loader boom lift actuators are pivotally connected. The structure of these known loader boom support frames is not entirely satisfactory since forces transferred to the support frame by the boom lift actuators are concentrated in the area surrounding pin receptacles which receive pins for coupling the actuators to the boom support frame and sometimes result in damage to the receptacles and/or the frame in the vicinity of the receptacles unless the sides of the frame are constructed of unduly thick material.
It is a common practice to weld or otherwise fix the transverse housing of the main drive transmission to the rear end of the loader boom support frame, the transverse housing in turn being used to support final drive housings at its opposite sides. The loader boom support frames heretofore known are not constructed in a manner conducive to the easy maintenance of tolerances for insuring that the main transmission housing will have the necessary degree of squareness with the support frame for properly disposing the final drive housings.